<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love at first kiss by intothewoodz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854400">love at first kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz'>intothewoodz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungyoun sees the small kitten from the pet store window, he falls in love at first sight. His boyfriends take a little bit longer.</p>
<p>Alternatively, Seungyoun adopts a kitten without telling his boyfriends and has to convince them to keep her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love at first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>younyohangyul + kitty = my happiness :3 i hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungyoun has brought up the idea of adopting a kitten to his boyfriends before, multiple times actually, but each time they’ve said no. He knows Yohan and Hangyul are right that taking care of a pet is a lot of work, but Seungyoun thinks that, between the three of them, they would definitely manage. Even if it means he’ll have to sacrifice a few shopping trips and not eat out as much, Seungyoun still thinks it would be worth it.</p>
<p>But his boyfriends said no, so Seungyoun resigns himself to the fact that he’ll have to stick to living vicariously through cute cat videos on Youtube. As much as he would love to have a cat to call his own, he loves Yohan and Hangyul more and he’ll respect their wishes.</p>
<p>Well, that was the plan at least, but sometimes things don’t work out exactly the way you want them to.</p>
<p>Seungyoun’s usual route home passes the local pet store and out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of the most adorable kitten through the window. He goes inside thinking that all he wants to do is get a closer look, maybe even ask to pet it. He comes out with a cat carrier in one hand and a bag of food and supplies in the other.</p>
<p>He knows both his boyfriends will be home right now and he spends the rest of his walk home trying to think of how to explain why he’s holding a kitten and somehow convince them to keep her. Seungyoun hopes that it won’t take much persuasion and that they’ll take one look at her and fall in love just the way that he did.</p>
<p>As he reaches the door of their shared apartment, he takes a deep breath. All he can do is hope for the best.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, babe,” Hangyul greets as Seungyoun arrives at the door. When he takes a moment longer than usual to get inside, struggling to carry everything in, both of his boyfriends come to meet him.</p>
<p>“Seungyoun-hyung, what is that?” Yohan asks, pointedly staring at the cat carrier.</p>
<p>“A cat carrier?”</p>
<p>“And why do you have that?”</p>
<p>“Because I may have adopted a kitten,” Seungyoun says. At that moment, as if answering the call, the kitten lets out a quiet meow from within the carrier.</p>
<p>“Hyung, I thought we talked about this,” Hangyul says. “We agreed that a pet was too much for us right now and that we would wait.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, but you haven’t seen her! Obviously, I wasn’t planning on adopting a cat on a random Tuesday, but I saw her through the window and I couldn’t not take her!”</p>
<p>“Seungyoun-hyung, how are we supposed to take care of a kitten?” Yohan asks.</p>
<p>“There’s three of us! I’m sure we’ll manage!”</p>
<p>The kitten meows again from inside the carrier, drawing everyone’s attention. Seungyoun takes it as his cue to bring out the secret weapon, unlocking the door and carefully taking the kitten into his arms.</p>
<p>“Look!” he yells, holding the small kitten out towards them in a way that’s reminiscent of the Lion King. Seungyoun knows without a doubt that they won’t be able to resist, Yohan especially.</p>
<p>He’s right. Yohan crumbles after a single second, immediately cooing at the sight of her and reaching his own arms out, asking to hold her. Seungyoun gently hands the kitten over, smiling in triumph at having won over one of his boyfriends. One down, one more to go.</p>
<p>Yohan takes a step closer to him to safely pick up the kitten and suddenly they’re standing two against one. Three, if you count the kitten.</p>
<p>“Gyul, look at her,” Yohan says. “She’s so tiny! I’m sure between the three of us, we can take care of her!”</p>
<p>“And I already bought all the supplies we need!” Seungyoun holds up the bag for emphasis.</p>
<p>“Yohan, I thought you were on my side,” Hangyul whines.</p>
<p>“But she’s so cute!” Yohan shoots him his best puppy eyes and Seungyoun joins him.</p>
<p>Hangyul has trained himself against his boyfriends’ puppy eyes to the point where he’s nearly immune to them. He’s worked hard to get to the point where he is now and he should be able to resist. Except, of course, he’s never considered the possibility of having to resist, not only both of his boyfriend’s puppy eyes at once, but also an adorable kitten.</p>
<p>It meows at him, as if mocking his efforts of self-control and it’s super effective. It turns out that his two boyfriends and a kitten prove as too formidable of a force and he’s powerless against them.</p>
<p>He steps towards Yohan and he holds the kitten out for Hangyul to take. As he picks it up and holds it against his chest, it climbs up and places tiny kitten licks on his cheek, like a little kiss.</p>
<p>If Hangyul had to pinpoint a specific moment, he thinks that this is the moment he falls in love.</p>
<p>Though he hasn’t said anything yet, Seungyoun and Yohan smile triumphantly at him. They know they’ve won.</p>
<p>“So we’re keeping her, right?” Seungyoun asks, looking at Hangyul expectantly.</p>
<p>He sighs in resignation. He’s not fooling anyone and there’s no point arguing any further. “Fine. But I wanna name her!”</p>
<p>Seungyoun and Yohan jump up and down in celebration, like overgrown children. Hangyul finds it unbelievably endearing. The small kitten in his arms meows, as if agreeing, and Hangyul falls in love a little more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, the three of them find themselves squeezed into their bed as usual. It’s a little too small, but they’ve learned to make do. Despite having prepared a proper bed for the kitten, it jumps up onto the bed and finds space to settle between them and none of them have the heart to move her.</p>
<p>Every night, without fail, Seungyoun gives two goodnight kisses, one for each of his boyfriends. Starting today, he gives one more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!!!! i hope it was cute hehe, come find me on twt @wooloodz :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>